<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight? by 1TheArtOfLosing1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949757">Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1'>1TheArtOfLosing1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda/Marie One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I love them so much you have no idea, Motorcycles, One Shot, Sickfic, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this anonymous message someone sent me:</p><p>Your fic where Marie gives Zelda flowers she’s allergic to was absolutely PRECIOUS, &amp; I thought maybe I’d ask if you could write a fic where Marie &amp; Zelda have a date &amp; Zelda has a really spectacularly unlovely cold &amp; tries to pretend she’s fine until Marie is finally like “babe. BABE. Let me take you home &amp; give you medicine &amp; tea”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mambo Marie/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda/Marie One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! Thanks for reading my fic!</p><p>First of all, thank you to the person who sent me this. I really loved this idea and I hope you like the story I turned it into :) </p><p>Secondly, I don’t know shit about motorcycles. I did some research, but if I wrote any mistakes (though I didn’t really write a lot about the motorcycle itself) please forgive me. </p><p>And lastly, the title is from Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Zelds, you can’t go out! You have a fever.” Hilda pleaded, her brow furrowed and two locks of hair framing her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t.” Zelda huffed, continuing to brush some more makeup on her cheeks as she tried to suppress the urge to send her too protective sister back to the CainPit. She would never do that again, but sometimes it was just her first thought when Hilda was annoying her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Hilda crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her in the mirror, “A temperature of 102°F is a fever.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m not sick.” Zelda insisted, right before she started sneezing uncontrollably. With teary eyes, she blew her nose in a handkerchief and looked up at Hilda, who was watching her with an arched eyebrow. “I’m not sick.” she repeated, and Hilda only shook her head as she turned on her heel to finally leave the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. But Marie is gonna notice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rolling her eyes at her sister’s comment, Zelda heard a knock on the door downstairs. Her heart made a little jump in her chest and she could feel a small smile creep on her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Though she wouldn’t admit it to neither Hilda or Marie, Zelda felt rather horrible.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A few days ago she had started sneezing and coughing, and her throat had started aching every time she swallowed. Her nose was sore from blowing it so much and her eyes were red, puffy and teary. She hadn’t been able to sleep either. Every time she laid down she could barely breathe and it felt as if her head was about to burst. And that terrible fever was a problem on its own. One minute she was freezing and the next, the weight of a single blanket seemed to suffocate her. She was sweating a lot, and it was very unpleasant to say the least. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So the last few nights, she hadn’t even bothered with trying to fall asleep. Zelda had been at the academy, trying to grade tests, do some paperwork or educate herself by reading old books from the library, but she never managed to do so. Her head seemed to be on the brink of exploding and her eyes were so tired she could barely keep them open. Tea with lots of honey was the only thing that could make her throat feel slightly better. She actually hated honey so it was torture to drink it, but her aching throat was even worse than the sweet taste of her drink. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After looking at herself in the mirror one last time, Zelda went downstairs wearing a pair of tight jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and some white sneakers. Marie had repeatedly told her to wear pants and a warm top, though she had failed to mention why. Zelda had no idea what Marie had planned for their date tonight, but when she opened the door and looked outside, she was left stunned. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie was standing next to a BMW R27, dressed in leather from head to toe and holding two helmets. “Bonsoir, ma chérie.” she grinned widely, wiggeling one of the helmets at Zelda. She looked ravishing in leather. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Zelda swallowed and smiled, “Let me just get my coat.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, Zelda emerged from the house wearing a black, leather jacket. Gone were the sneakers, now replaced by leather boots. Marie smiled when she saw her, “Have you done this before?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“More times than I could count.” Zelda suddenly wondered where Marie got this gorgeous motorcycle from. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie gasped in delight and handed her one of the helmets, “You never fail to surpise me.” As Zelda took it from her, Marie leaned in to press a soft kiss against her cheek. Her face fell as soon as her lips touched Zelda’s skin, “You are burning, chérie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She threw Zelda a worried look, but Zelda only shrugged, “Might as well practice for when I burn in hell when I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie gaped at her and hissed: “Zelda...” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The fever was messing with her humour. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She knew Marie had held watch over her body after Mary shot her. Marie had tried everything in her power to get her to return to the world of the living, and Zelda was thankful for all of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m joking, darling.” Zelda reassured her, pressing a hand against her arm, “Where are you taking me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you are sick, I am not taking you anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I am fine, honestly.” Knowing Marie could go on like this for a very long time, Zelda stopped the conversation by putting the helmet on her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie gave her a slightly concerned look, but said nothing else and put her helmet on as well. She then swung her right leg over the motorcycle, straddling it, before she sat down and started the engine. With a kick of her foot, she retracted the kickstand. Zelda smiled at her small victory and got on behind Marie. She wrapped her arms around her waist and couldn’t help but place her chin on top of Marie’s shoulder. After giving Zelda’s hands a little squeeze, Marie straightened her spine, leaned forward and gently drove away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Zelda had done this nearly every week when she was still a student at the Academy of Unseen Arts. It was the secret weapon most warlocks used to get into her panties, and luckily for them, it always worked. There was just something exhilarating about motorcycles. Having the wind blow against your body as you speed through abandoned streets late at night was simply thrilling. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But with Marie, it felt different. It was sweet and freeing, even a slightly bit romantic. For some reason she felt more safe than she ever had in her entire life. She knew Marie was taking care of her, and that she wasn’t just doing all of this to get in her bed. This was just Marie being kind. It felt so intimate, Zelda had never experienced anything quite like this before. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They drove with great speed, but Marie seemed to be an expert at all of this. Like it was a second nature to her. She gracefully steered the motorcycle over the surface of the road and for some reason it turned Zelda on to say the least. Everything went so smooth, and effortlessly. The smell of gasoline filled her nose and Marie’s body was pressed snugly against her own. The wind was cold against her hands, but Marie was warm beneath her palms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was nice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Zelda could feel her mind slip away from reality. She was tired. So very tired. A nap sounded rather tempting and after a few seconds her arms started to slip from Marie’s waist. It only took Marie a second to put a hand on Zelda’s and she tugged them slightly. Zelda heard her mutter something, but the helmet and the sound of the roaring engine made it impossible to understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie’s touch made Zelda snap back to reality and she tightened her grip once more. She could feel Marie breathe a sigh of relief before she placed her gloved hand back on the handgrip. Her concern made her heart swell a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In order to keep herself awake, Zelda started looking around. She had no clue where they were going. Currently, they were driving down a small road with a single car behind them. On her right side, was a forest and on the left were a few trees and some bushes, but apart from that there was just grass. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Zelda clutched Marie a little tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had a hard time keeping her eyes open and her mind in the present, but she managed. After some time, Marie took a turn and drove into the woods. It took them a few more minutes of driving between trees to reach a large clearing. There, Marie stopped the vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her brow furrowed, “What are we doing here?” Zelda asked and Marie pointed at a blanket that was laid out on the grass next to them. She hadn’t even noticed it to be there in the first place. Had Marie just laid it there or had it been there before? She really did not know. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stargazing.” Marie said simply as she sat down on the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Zelda joined her and they both laid back on the soft fabric. Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda, and Zelda buried her face in the side of her neck. The stars were pretty, and the moon was absolutely beautiful, but her eyes were too tired to look up at them. So she closed them and enjoyed the faint smell of gasoline that clung to Marie’s skin like a freshly sprayed perfume. She could hear Marie’s heart beat below her ear, and it made her feel so calm, so at peace. It was a wonderful feeling. Zelda was only partly aware of how Marie was rubbing circles on her back, but it felt rather good. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was all very nice, but now that Zelda was laying down, it was as if no air was able to enter her nose. She opened her mouth in order to breathe, but the cold air was like a knife to her throat. It hurt. It hurt a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie seemed to notice and looked at her with worry in her eyes. “You are ill, ma belle.” she stated, like it wasn’t obvious. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still Zelda shook her head, she wasn’t going to let this precious moment go to waste that easily, “I don’t get sick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shall I take you home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly not!” Zelda snarled, giving her a threatening look, that didn’t look all that threatening due to her red, swollen nose and teary, puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Chérie...” Marie tried, but again Zelda brushed her off. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I am fine, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Chérie!” she finally snapped. She barely raised her voice, but it was enough for Zelda to jump up a little. Seeing that Zelda was slightly startled, she placed a hand on the side of her face, and said softly: “Let me take you home to give you some medicine and tea. We can do all of this once you are fully recovered.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still slightly shocked, Zelda nodded unsurely and sat up. When she made her way back to the motorcycle, Marie said: “I’ll teleport us. The cold will not do you any good. I will come to pick it up tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie walked up to Zelda and took her hands in her own. After she uttered “Lanuae magicae” the both of them appeared in Zelda’s bedroom. Marie helped Zelda get rid of her clothes and into her nightgown, and hoped she didn’t notice how stunned she was. She was too shocked to even try to make filthy comments about Marie getting her out of her pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Just the fact that Marie cared enough about her health to cancel their entire date was enough to leave Zelda utterly bewildered. It was something that had never happened before, and it would probably take her some time to get used to. None of her previous lovers had ever truly cared for her. At least not in the same way Marie did. Every time she looked into Marie’s eyes, she saw pure kindness. It sometimes scared her how gentle, sweet and patient Marie was. She was an easy person to fall for, and dear Hecate, Zelda had started falling from the moment she first laid eyes on the voodoo priestess. It was rather difficult not to, and with every passing day she could feel herself falling harder and harder. It scared her, but it also made her feel </span> <em><span class="s2">happy.</span></em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Zelda knew her heart was safe with Marie. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I really like you.” Zelda blurted out without thinking, as Marie was about to leave the room to get her some tea and one of Hilda’s potions. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marie stopped in her tracks and turned around, her hand slipping off the door handle. “I really like you too, ma belle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“No, I really </span> <em><span class="s2">really</span></em> <span class="s1">like you.” Zelda repeated, but her voice a bit more pressing this time. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Slowly, Marie approached her and cupped Zelda’s face with her hands. “I really </span> <em><span class="s2">really </span></em> <span class="s1">like you too, mon amour.” she assured her and Zelda found herself getting lost in those deep brown eyes that were looking at her intently. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Zelda breathed out through her nose and smiled slightly. Marie leaned in, but she stopped her, “Don’t kiss me!” she gaped, and Marie frowned in confusion. “You’ll get sick too!” she quickly added, and a wide grin spread over Marie’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So be it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before Zelda had time to properly register what was happening, Marie put her arms around Zelda and lifted her off the floor. Shrieking happily and forgetting about her unpleasant cold, Zelda wrapped her legs around Marie’s waist and her arms around her neck, before their lips finally collided. They kissed each other gently, yet demanding. Zelda sucked Marie’s lower lip and softly grazed her teeth over it. After a few seconds, she felt a shiver run up her spine when Marie slipped her tongue into her mouth. Zelda inhaled sharply when Marie’s hands came to rest on her bottom, and nearly bit Marie’s tongue when she squeezed a cheek. Marie laid Zelda down on the bed and broke their kiss. A soft whine emerged from Zelda’s mouth at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to fetch your tea and medicine.” Marie smirked, her lipstick already completely messed up. The sight of it made Zelda feel insanely smug. It made her crave for more than just a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Narrowing her eyes and lowering her brow, Zelda gripped Marie’s waist and pulled her on top of her before she had time to leave. “You are not going anywhere.” she groaned in Marie’s ear, but Marie only smiled at her with a loving look in her eyes as she traced a finger over Zelda’s eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, chérie. I am not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">The end x</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that :) </p><p>If anyone else has prompts or ideas that they would like me to write, feel free to send them to me on my Tumblr: immacryyowzah</p><p>I am literally willing to write anything (except smut bc as a virgin I just could not lol) and I also write Madam Spellman by the way.<br/> </p><p>Stay at home, wash ya hands and be safe darlings 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>